Love Letters
by j folked
Summary: WIP: Harry and Draco get on a bet of who would write the best love letters. To sort it out, they'll have to write the letters to each other. HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

"This is beautiful, Seamus," Harry said to his housemate, a little astounded. Seamus had just confessed to him that he wrote poetry and from what Harry had just read, he was quite good at it. "It's like a love letter," he said, more to himself than to his friend.

"Why mate, that's its title…" Seamus started to say when all of the sudden the parchment Harry had been holding was taken from his hand.

"A love letter? And what would you know about love letters, _Potter_?" Draco Malfoy said with disdain while reading from the parchment with a look of total boredom on his face. "Do you even know how to write for that matter?" he snickered.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry demanded, rising from the Gryffindor table and facing him.

"Please, that's so first year, _Potter_. Is that the best you can do? And I believe I asked you a question."

"And what exactly would you know about love letters, Malfoy? At least I know what love is, unlike you, who only use people for your convenience," Harry muttered slowly, but meaning every word.

The Great Hall was suddenly in utter silence. All eyes fixed to the exchange. Not that it was something new. After seven years, even the new students were accustomed to the fights between the two of them. At least by now they had limited them to verbal spats.

The war against Voldemort and his minions had been anti-climactic. Not easy, for the last battle was just as bloody as it could have been, but it had been short. Draco Malfoy had embraced the old cliché of rebelling against his father at the last minute, basically because he was a Slytherin through and through, and if Slytherins pride themselves on something, it was on their sense of self-preservation. In his mind, it was obvious that Harry had the upper hand, and he was not about to let his beautiful skin be marred by the mark of a loser madman. Plus, he was a coward. Everyone knew that. Be that as it may, he fought on the Light side. 

Nevertheless, the animosity between him and Harry had not decreased even a bit, although they had found other ways to express it that didn't include an exchange of punches. No, it wasn't a surprise to hear them bickering. What made all those present pay attention was the topic of their latest strife. And as such, a great number of people were waiting on Draco's reaction to Harry's words – and were they in for a surprise.

"Oh, I can most certainly love, Potter, not that it is anything of your business. But that fact is totally irrelevant to the topic at hand. Your contention was that I could know nothing of love letters. Let me inform you that, unlike you, I was given a proper Wizarding education, with complete lessons of etiquette _and_ courtship. That, plus the fact that my eyes have been privy to the most sublime and beautiful things in the world, gives me an undisputed advantage at the task of writing a breathtaking love letter," he informed Harry in his superior tone.

"Really? I wonder, how can you write of things you would know nothing about, _Malfoy_? Don't tell me you are in love with Parkinson," he gestured to the girl that was clinging to Draco's arm as if her life depended on it.

"What about you? Does your love for the Weaslette allow you to write love letters? If you do, I bet they are as corny as you lot," he sneered at the Gryffindor table, "and besides, writing a love letter is an art that has more to do with your mind than your heart. You could feed whatever lie you like and the other person would be none the wiser," he added with his bored tone and blank mask in place.

"I bet I can write better love letters than you," Harry said, trying to rein in his temper. There was something about Malfoy that got him going like no one else could.

Draco smirked, sure that for once, he would defeat the Gryffindor Golden Boy. "Fine, let's bet then. We will write love letters to see who can write the most convincing, beautiful and effective of them. The loser, which will be you of course, will have to acknowledge the winner's superior love writing skills in public, right here in the Great Hall."

Harry suppressed a smug smile, sure that he would have the time to smile when Malfoy was declared the loser. "And who will judge this little contest of yours?"

"Ourselves, of course. We will write the letters to each other. After all, there would be no better proof than that. My words moving you to admit what everyone here knows, that I am superior in every way. Oh, what a glorious day. Unless you are afraid to feel things you are not supposed to feel, Potter," he drawled, knowing that no self-respecting Gryffindor would ever back down from a challenge.

"In your dreams, Malfoy. And I'm supposed to believe you will be man enough to admit losing?"

"I may be a lot of things but I am a man of honour, Potter. We can use a true binding spell if you wish."

"No, that won't be necessary," he said after thinking for a little while. "All right, it's a deal. And just to show you how good a sport I am, I will write the first letter. Do we have a deadline?"

"Of course not, Potter, patience is one of the requisites in the fine art of writing love letters. Although I think we can't let this go on indefinitely. How about until the Leaving Feast? That would be four months from now, though I'm sure I won't need even half that time," he smirked.

"Fine."

"Fine."

And with that, Draco turned and walked to the Slytherin table, followed by Goyle, Zabini and Pansy, who wouldn't let his arm free.

Harry, who had recovered Seamus' poem, decided to start on his dinner. Neither one of them, Draco nor Harry, noticed the looks that were exchanged between their friends and the amused faces of both Pansy and Ginny.

At the Head Table, Prof. McGonagall turned to face Prof. Snape. "Do you think they will finally realise that all their bickering and animosity is nothing more than unresolved sexual tension and that they are the only ones not privy to that information?"

"I very much hope so. After so many years, their squabbling has lost some of its charm," the man mused with a bored tone.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Hermione whispered to Lavender. "Is it me, or is that the silliest bet they could have ever got on?"

The other girl giggled before saying, "The subconscious is a darn thing, I'll say, a bloody darn thing," and then she turned to give her brand new boyfriend Neville a hot kiss.

"For once Lavender, I have to say you are right. Bloody nuts those two are," Ron shook his head, not losing his eating rhythm even for a bit.

Harry didn't hear a single word that was uttered by his friends. He was deep in thought, chastising himself for letting Malfoy get to him like he did. As soon as they made the bet he wished they hadn't, but he was not going to back down – Gryffindor pride and everything. He glanced at the Slytherin table and suppressed a sigh, realising just how easy it would be to deal with the task at hand.

The first owl arrived the next day. Malfoy took the envelope from Potter's owl and settled down for what he was sure was going to be a most hilarious time. Gryffindors writing good love letters, what a comical concept.

**Malfoy,**

There was something you said that captured my attention. You said your eyes have been privy to the most sublime beauty in the world, as if implying that mine have had not such luck. I disagree greatly with you, for just that same night, while thinking about our arrangement, I looked at you and realised in that moment that my eyes have seen the most beautiful sight in the world: you. I feel like such a fool for not noticing before, yet I can't help but feel lucky, like the luckiest man in the world actually, to have been permitted to come across the perfection of your skin. I could spend the rest of my mortal days looking for a flaw in you but it would be a fool's quest, for even the tiny imperfections that you sport do nothing but accentuate your utmost beauty. I didn't know the true meaning of the world ethereal until I placed my eyes on your breathtaking features, for in you beauty and perfection are redefined.

HP

Half an hour later, Draco was still rereading the short letter, trying to see if he should believe that Potter had written it and trying to convince himself that the sudden wave of heat that was pouring over his body was due to the fact that it was hot in his dorm. Never mind the fact that it was January and he was in the dungeons, the coldest place of an already impossibly cold castle.

_'And just how Draco, do you manage to get yourself in these predicaments?_' he thought, realising that maybe beating Potter wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. _'No,'_ he shook his head, _'he got help, I'm sure. Bloody cheating git. Well, if he wants to play dirty I'll show him – and by my own means_,' he mused while grabbing hold of his writing materials, dead-set on showing the Boy-Who-Lived just who Draco Malfoy really was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta:** Randy (**drgalleon)**. I'm profoundly grateful. The chapter looks just as it was meant to.

**A.N.:** I'm sorry for the huge delay. Some of you know the reasons. Thank you for all the comments. I frankly didn't expect such a warm welcome to this story. The first chapter has been re-beta'd.

Two Days Later...

**Potter, **

**I stand by my words. My eyes have experienced the most sublime beauty, for they have been fortunate to see you, but not your outer beauty, which in itself knows no rival. No, my eyes have been fortunate to witness what makes you the most beautiful sight in the world, for they have seen your actions, and in them resides your perfection. Your actions show what no other person wants to admit, that you are human and as such, vulnerable but resilient, strong yet soft, imperfect and perfect at the same time. Your friends say they love you, yet they only worship you. They hope for you to make every wrong right, for you to take away their fears, for you to make everything better, and in those actions, they rob you of your humanity. Me, I just want to love you, I want to make every wrong right again for you, I want to take away your fears, I want to make everything better, and in those actions, I would find my own humanity. Be sure that you will never have to be a hero for me, for I will dedicate the rest of my days to taking care of you, to protecting you, to making you feel loved.**

**With profound admiration, **

**Draco Malfoy**

Harry looked around the Gryffindor Common Room and managed to catch some of his house mates staring at him. He told himself that the blush that covered his skin had nothing to do with the words in the letter. At the same time, he vowed never again to read one of Draco's letters in public.

One Month Later…

"Has he shown you one?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"Not even one. I was sure he would let us read them so we could make fun of the git, but he hasn't. Have you read one?" he queried Goyle. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Lavender had stumbled upon Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and Theo Nott on their way to the Great Hall for supper and had made an impromptu reunion in one of the many secret alcoves of the castle.

"Are you kidding? I'm sure he has placed curses in his trunk just to make sure no one dares to look for the letters."

"It's been a month already and neither has said a thing. Oh well, at least they are not fighting anymore," Blaise said shrugging.

"No, in fact they are avoiding each other," Pansy uttered while playing with Goyle's hand. It was supposed to be a secret but some of the 7th years knew that they were an item – although that apparently did not include Harry. Neither did Draco know that Harry and Ginny had broken up their rather brief romance and decided to be just friends.

"I have an idea," Lavender said, almost squealing, "Why don't we help just a bit? Well, more like Pansy and Ginny could help," she grinned, bouncing.

"Brown, I think you are up to something," Theo declared with a mischievous smirk.

Draco fidgeted anxiously in his bed. It had been four days since the last time he had received one of Harry's letters. It was the longest time, in the six weeks since they started owling each other, in which he hadn't written, and Draco wondered what was going on. Just as he was about to grab his Potions book and try to study a bit, he heard the now recognizable hoot of Hedwig.

He took the parchment, not caring if the owl could see his hasty movements. Of course, what would he care about an owl, even if it was Harry's?

**Draco,**

**I'm sorry for my absence, but I've been most distraught. I've tried to ignore the way Parkinson prances around you, always touching… and then the other day she came to me, declaring that she has a claim on you, that your love is in fact hers, that you belong to her. I'm feeling lost; the thought of it being true is paralysing me with fear. Please, tell me it's not true, that your heart belongs to me as mine does to you. Tell me yes and save me from this misery – or say no and condemn me to a life of torture. Or better yet, tell her and the world where you heart truly lies, so that all the world can bear witness that Draco Malfoy has a rightful owner and his name is Harry Potter. **

**Harry**

Draco looked at the parchment wondering what Harry was going on about. He had to admit that Harry had proven to be a formidable competitor, not that he would ever admit it to anyone else. He collected his emotions – yes, he had emotions – and sat down to write his reply

**Harry, **

**My dear, sentiments like that mean nothing coming from my mouth, for the words will never express the need and desire that I feel for you. I burn for you when you're away, and when you're near the very sight of you is so intoxicating that I know nothing else, and could die happy knowing you are there with me. Pay no attention to envious people that can not start to understand how deep our love is.**

**Yours always,**

**Draco Malfoy.**

If Harry hadn't known better, he would have thought he was melting at Malfoy's words. He took a small parchment for notes and wrote:

**D**

**Wicked tongue you have.**

**H**

He gave it to Hedwig and as soon as she left he wished he hadn't sent it. That wasn't part of the rules of the bet and it showed weakness on his part. He was thinking about his next course of action should Draco react badly to his self-indulgence, when Hedwig returned, carrying another note.

**It's a gift.**

**Draco**

He had to capitalise on the moment. Pretty soon, there was another letter on its way to Draco's hand.

**Draco,**

**A gift for which I am the luckiest being in the universe. Just to be able to share the same air as you is overwhelming, for so much is your perfection that no Muggle drug or Wizard potion could imitate the complete sense of ecstasy your mere presence produces. Let that girl believe she owns you. She will never understand how deep our love is. I know it is me in your mind when you are with her.**

**Harry**

He sent it, not expecting a reply that same night. Three hours later he was still grinning.

Draco read Harry's latest letter and decided to wait until the next day to send his reply. It was rather late and he was completely knackered. Long gone were his intentions of studying and he was feeling positively and inexplicably giddy. If he weren't a Malfoy, he would have sworn he was almost bouncy, and the thought made him emit a sound that could've been mistaken for a giggle. That was impossible, of course, because Malfoys do not giggle, or bounce for that matter. He was still trying to understand what Harry had mentioned about Pansy. He was sure that at that moment, Pansy's and Goyle's relationship was the best known secret of all Hogwarts. Maybe Harry was making things up to try and get the advantage. _'Well, never mind_,' he thought, _'I will follow his lead, for now'_.

Pretty soon he was asleep, and his dreams were full of letters and one Harry Potter.


	3. Interlude

**A.N.:** This interlude is letters only, sent during the course of one night, dated around two weeks after Chapter 2. Beta read by Randy. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

_Draco, _

_I'm sitting here trying to revise my notes. The tests are near, and yet I can't bring myself to concentrate; you dominate my thoughts. I saw you yesterday with her, again. She was perched on your lap, trailing her hands through your hair, smiling at you as if you were the center of the Universe, touching you._

_I know we've talked about this before; still, I can't help but feel enraged. It took all my strength not to walk over to you and demand an explanation. If I'm to be honest, I envy her, for she is able to touch you, when I am able to do nothing but yearn for you. She can share your space, laugh at your jokes, and feel the warmth of your body. How I long for your touch, to be able to experience Heaven on Earth – the ecstasy would be so immense._

_With yearning,_

_Harry_

**My love, **

**It is always you, my dear. In my mind, her skin becomes yours that I touch so tenderly, and my heart aches for you when I am with her instead of you.**

**How can I express to the whole world my love and commitment to you, when the single thought of sharing even a bit of you sends me into a frenzy? The thought of others knowing and wanting to feel the sensations you elicit in me makes me see red with desperation and fear. If you demand it, if you want me to, I'll climb the tallest tower and from there I shall declare that my body, heart, mind, and soul all belong to you.**

**I beg of you, tell me what I can do to convince you that my life has not been my own since the first time my eyes were graced with your silhouette. That there is no one else for me, and if, due to destiny's unfairness, I am compelled to wear a mask and give to another the attention and affection that are rightfully yours, it doesn't mean that I'm any less yours, for only by thinking about you am I able to carry my burden. That I'm a fool for your affection, and I simply can't conceive any beauty in the world without you.**

**Yours,**

**Draco**

_My sweet Draco,_

_Your words fill my soul with hope. I don't need public proclamations of your commitment. Your words are enough for me. I shall rejoice in that thought and aspire to cleanse your body, mind, and soul when we get together – for I will be for you what you are for me, the purest essence of love._

_Yours truly,_

_Harry_

**My dearest Harry, **

My heart weeps with joy just thinking of that moment, and I know I will wait as long as it takes in order for our eternal love to thrive.

Draco

_Even if it takes forever, it will still feel like a second, for all the time in the world is not a burden if the reward will be seeing your sweet face and tasting the elixir of your lips._

_Completely yours,_

_Harry_

**Darling, **

I can only agree, because the sweet sound of your voice is like a siren calling to me across the waters, and I have no choice but to follow, as I would follow you to the ends of the earth, my one and only.

Yours,

DM

_If my voice is a siren, your eyes are the beacon amidst the stormy waters, guiding me on my way home. If God would ever blind every source of light, the universe would become alight with your gaze._

_Harry_

**And through my lighted gaze, darkness would fall everywhere but on you, for my eyes stray only to your perfect form. And the world, lighted by my eyes, would see you in your glorious splendor, and envy me eternally for the luck that I have been granted by having you. **

D.

_But my love, it is I who is lucky for you have chosen me above all others, for you are the most virtuous and pure beauty the world has ever known, or ever will. My mind reminds me frequently of how unworthy I am of your attentions, yet my heart commands me not to question the miracle that has led me to you._

_Harry_

**You should never question how worthy you are of my affections, for to me, my love is all I have to repay you for all that you have given me. I have been blessed, truly, that I am even allowed to have you grace my presence. **

With all my admiration,

DM

_Then we shall both thanks the powers that be for their gift, for in you I found my soul, my heart. In you, I found the true meaning of life._

_Harry_

**I can only add my voice to yours when you profess that, for I feel the same passion that you do. **

DM

_I would expect you to feel in that fashion, for we share one soul._

_H_

**We are of one mind, one soul, and every second I long for us to be of one body. **

Draco

_Oh, how my heart longs for your heart's desire, that sublime moment in which I can finally be whole, for only you complete me._

_H._

**Every fiber of my being longs for that moment, and now my heart is breaking anew, for the time has come for me to depart from you, my heart. **

Draco

_Do not despair, my love, I will wait patiently for the moment when we shall be reunited again. After all, we have all eternity._

_H._

**You always know what to say in order to patch my aching heart. Until next time, my love. Let your dreams be filled with my love for you. **

Bonne nuit, mon amour.

DM

_Goodnight, my love, and sweet dreams._

_Harry_

**The sweetest, if they are about you. **

With a heart bursting with love for you,

D.


End file.
